


Life and its struggles

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Big Gay Love Story, Depression, Dreams, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Episode: MOVING ON Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup, Family Drama, First Dates, Home Farm, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Poor Life Choices, Relationship(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Second Chances, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: This is a story of four friends who are struggling with the challenges of life and its struggles.Struggles like relationships.Financial struggles , emotional distress but together they get through it because friendship can move mountains.I wrote this because I wanted to create something new the  story of this struggling gay couples going through financial struggles and emotional distress, break ups .Please bear with me I actually cried while writing this I hope you don't too because I put myself in their shoes and I ended up in tears I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is dedicated to all of my readers who left me a bunch of kudos in all my stories thank you.
> 
> I hope you like this two please enjoy.

No! Jeff this obsession of yours over your boss has to stop, Finn said to one of his best friend as they were sitting in the coffee shop were he works he was on break they sat there waiting for their friends.

Come on I'm just asking for help from my best friend Jeff said pouting or you don't want me to be happy ?. He asked.

Don't be like that Jeff I just think you need to forget about this silly little crush that you have on your boss Finn said shrugging his shoulders.

Hei! Guys sorry I'm late said AJ styles sitting next to Finn he looked at Jeff and sighed what is it now ? He asked.

Finn smiled he wants me to help him get inside his bosses pants Finn said.

Ohh! My god your still obsessed with hunter ? AJ asked chewing on the cupcakes Finn got them on employees discount.

Where is punk Finn asked sipping his coffee.

Speak of the devil Jeff said.

Sorry I'm late punk said sitting down I ran into that farm boy again punk said and boy was he pathetic he chuckled can you believe he tried to ask me out again punk said.

Maybe you should like give him a chance AJ said.

What! No his not my time punk said.

What is your type? Finn asked.

Bad boys I like them tough and rough he said.

Finn chuckled you know it's funny that you have this nice guy throwing himself at you but you not willing to give him a chance , he said and then there's Jeff who has been hurt countless times.

Punk closed his eyes and sighed.

OHH! MY GOD NOT AGAIN, Jeff said looking at his phone.

What! They all asked.

Randy just got engaged and he posted on Instagram he said handing Finn his phone.

They all leaned in to look at the photos ohh! My god Jeff I'm so sorry.

He's not that good looking Punk said trying to console Jeff .

Yeah! Your beautiful and sexy they said.

Thanks guys but that guy is really pretty Jeff said.

Its always the guy after me Jeff said wiping his eyes, first it was drew mictyre he got married right after we broke up and then it was Bautista left me without an explanation and few weeks later moved in someone else after he refused to move in together because he didn't want to rush things , maybe getting together with hunter is my chance at love my chance to know what it feels to be loved he said wiping his tears and trying to stop his sobbs.

Maybe I will give farm boy a chance punk said wiping his own tears.

Seth lost his job Finn said and my paycheck can't cover all our bills in gonna have to find a night job or take extra hours here Finn said running a frastrated sigh through his face.

I'm sorry Finn what happened ? Punk asked.

They got retrenched and advertising is all he knows and it's gonna be hard finding another Job you know since his only been working there for a year he doesn't have enough experience all this new jobs need three to six years experience Finn said wiping tears of.

Look at that my lunch break is over Finn said getting up I have to get back to work.

Punk stepped into the farmers market and walked up the stand at the corner.

Hi! He said.

He..... Hello... The guy stummerd.

I'm Phill but my friends call me punk he said shaking hands with the farmer.

I know .... I know who you are I have been trying to get you talk to me for like ages he said.

Great thanks he took an apple offered to him.

Well I'm here now he said biting in to the apple.

Can I take you to dinner or cook you dinner he asked.

Okay! But if I don't enjoy myself you're to never bother me again he said.

The guy nodded and smiled I promise you are not going to regret and by the way my name is brock he said.

Nice to meet you Brock punk said smiling I hope I don't regret it because it would be sad to loose me.

Brock smiled you won't regret .

Shane you need to talk to your dad AJ said sitting on his lap.

They disowned me angel only because I came out to them my dad made sure that I'm not his son Shane said frastrated. 

But you need him you can't get a job because he disowned you and ruined all your contacts and your business is struggling without your parent's connection no your dad's connections your just reaching a dead end AJ said.

Baby if I talk to him it will means loosing you Shane said kissing AJ's lips.

AJ cried into the kiss I don't want to loose you.

So I don't need my dad and his contacts Shane said im gonna do just fine without him we are going to be fine .

AJ nodded and smiled into his boyfriend's neck.

Baby I'm home Finn said walking into his apartment the one he shared with his boyfriend.

Hei! Baby I cooked dinner Seth said kissing him.

Any luck finding a job ? Finn asked.

No! Seth sighed I just feel useless and like a burden to you babe.

No! Love you not a burden okay will get through this we always have remember when I was in college and you were the one taking care of us Finn said.

Seth smiled.

So you my love have nothing to worry about so what are we having he asked.

Noodles he said.

I love you Finn said.  
I love you too babe now lets eat.

They laughed.

Jeff walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him.

He took his phone out sat on the couch and poured himself a glass of wine.

He got into his Instagram account and looked at his bosses last picture he posted.

He was sitting on the couch holding his dog with caption just the two of us.

Jeff smiled and locked out he sighed and tears went down his cheeks.

Thinking about his love life why was he not good enough he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

So you like have a brother punk asked sitting in a little nice diner.

Yes! Uhm! His seventeen years my parents died when I was nineteenth I had to drop out of college forget about my football dream and come home got a job at the famers market and here I am.

So you have been working here for seven years? Punk asked.

Yes since my brother was eleven I had like to earn money to take care of him, Brock said.

How about you ? He asked.

Well punk chuckled my mom was banker teller my dad was a lawyer but when I was eighteen my mom died and my dad turned to alcohol I managed to finish high School getting into college studied financial management that's were I meet my friends actually Jeff was studying office administration and Finn business management and AJ teaching we meet on the first day of College and hit it off pink said smiling.

Why you looking at me like that ? Punk asked.

You are really beautiful Brock said.

Punk blushed thank you you not bad yourself he said.

Ohh! Please stop Brock said.

They finished their meals and left they were walking down the street chatting and when they reached Punk's apartment.

So I had a great time I'm sorry if you did not I won't bother you again thank you for giving me a chance bye Phil Brock said leaving.

Who said I didn't have a great time ? Punk asked Smilling.

Brock stopped and looked at punk so you would like to go out again? He asked 

No! Punk said.

Brock's faded.

I love to go out on a second with you punk said smiling and laughing.

Brock let out a breath you had me there he said and they laughed.

They exchanged numbers and Brock left, punk got inside and blushed he really had a great time.

Good morning Jeffrey hunter said walking into the office.

Good morning Mr Hemsley he said with a smile.

Any messages he asked.

Yes! Mr rusev called he wants to know how is the advertisements for his products.

Well my team is working on it and I will call him hunter said.

Care to join me for lunch later ? he asked Jeff who smiled and nodded sure Mr Hemsley.

Hunter nodded and left.

Jeff smiled and went back to work .

What are day ! Punk said sitting in front of Finn, long queues impatient customers he sighed.

He looked at Finn who had puffy eyes are you okay ? He asked.

Seth still has not found a job and we three months behind in our rent payment we have thirty days to find a new place tears just fell as he spoke, and I can't take extra hours because we have enough people I.... I'm just tired .... I ...... Don't know what to do he said wiping his tears.

How much do you need? Punk asked.

Finn shook his head no! Phil you guys have done so much for us I can't do that to you he said.

Nonsense okay! We are friends and friends look after each other so how much ? He asked taking out his phone to do the transaction.

About five hundred he said.

Okay! I have some savings I can loan you and you can pay me back when you guy are good okay he said and Finn nodded.

Phil transferred the money into the landlord's account.

Thanks Phil I promise I'm going to pay you back he said.

I know that Finn you have always been there us but mostly me you took me in when I had no place to stay and I will always love you for that.

How long has Seth been retrenched ? He asked.

Three months now he said.

Finn that long so your three months behind ? He asked and Finn nodded.

I'm sorry you should have told me and no your not burden your my brother and I love you.

Finn smiled crazy busted I love you too and they laughed.

Ohh! Teaching kindergarten is not everyone AJ said sitting down next Phil .

The monsters got you this time Finn asked chuckling.

No! One of my kids had a funny tummy so I had to clean poop for the entire day he said and his friends laughed.

Sorry! They said.

Where's Jeff AJ asked.

He texted saying he can't make lunch he will tell us tonight at place and he said you must bring wine.

AJ laughed okay I will.

So I was on a date last night, Phil said.

With who this time it better not be your ex boyfriend Jericho AJ asked making a face.

No! Its not him I went out with farm boy he said smiling.

What! Get out AJ said and Finn laughed.

His pretty cool and sweet and very shy I got to know we chatted until late last night and today too I found out that he has a little brother and he had drop out of college to take care of him when their parents died his been raised his brother for seven years and we going on a second date punk said blushing.

See Finn said maybe his the one he said and punk chuckled let's not rush things he said.

AJ kept staring at his phone and frowning he was texting his boyfriend.

Is everything okay ? Punk asked.

AJ sighed Shane won't talk to his dad and I can see it's killing him they always had a great relationship and his business is struggling without his father's connection.

Maybe you should talk to Mr macmahon Finn suggested.

No! That man is very powerful and a nobody like me can't just see Mr macmahon no guys .

Then you make him talk to you punk said it's been what three years since Shane came out I think you need to show him that you not going anywhere it's time he accepted that.

AJ sighed I don't know guys I just don't want to loose Shane but being with me is also ruining his relationship with his father so I don't know what to do he said trying hard not to cry.

Do what makes you happy and what you think is right okay Finn said putting his hand ontop of his and AJ nodded.

So you had lunch with hunter today ? Finn asked.

Yes ! He said that he wanted to get to know me and make friends Jeff said sipping his wine I mean that is a start right ? He asked.

Don't you think dating your boss will start rumours about you sleeping your way to the top? Finn asked.

Jeff shook his head I don't care about rumours as long as I know it's not true and for hunter I'm willing to face anything he said.

His friends laughed you really are in love with him they said.

Jeff smiled isn't it obvious too bad he can't see it he said with a sigh, I'm going to die alone surrounded by fifty cats he said pouring more wine in his glass.

So how was your date ? He asked punk.

It was great I enjoyed myself and we going on a second date soon I hope he said blushing.

Good you need a good guy in your life Phill Jeff said laughing .

I'm going to speak to Mr macmahon AJ said out of the blue and silence filled the apartment.

Okay! Good for you don't forget to tell him how much you can't leave without his sons dick Jeff said.

Okay! No more wine for you Finn said taking the bottle.

What! Its true you guys are lucky you know you get real dicks and i get a dildo I'm lonely you guys I need the touch of a boyfriend cuddling , breakfast in the morning great sex he said .

And you will get all that when the time is right Finn said and they all agreed.

I hope you are right I just want to be loved Jeff said , and you will Finn said.

Cheers to us AJ said I love you guys he said they hugged and laughed at themselves.

To great friends Finn said to great friends they all cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

I love your son Mr macmahon AJ said but being with me is affecting your relationship and being without me is just going to break him so I'm sorry that your son fell in love with me but are willing to ruin your son's life by breaking us up? He asked.

We don't choose who we are and who we love Mr macmahon Shane and I in love.

That was very brave if you son , said Mr macmahon you must really love my son to be able to stand up to me now I have to get back to work Charlotte will see you out he said sitting down behind his desk.

AJ walked with Charlotte who kept asking about Shane and how his doing.

AJ is that you a female voice asked. Stephanie hi! And they hugged what are you doing here did you come to see me? She asked.

No! I came to see your father he said.

What! She asked, you very brave no one confronts my father she said with a chuckle.

You must really love my brother she said and AJ nodded, how is by the way ? She asked.

His fine , getting there but he misses his father AJ said .

I just hope you talked some sense into him she said and AJ nodded.

You are very brave dear let's just hope that my dad comes around Stephanie said she hugged AJ and left.

Morning baby! Finn said Seth smiled morning babe he said in his sleepy voice.

Babe the landlord called me last night Seth said and Finn bit his lip.

He said the rent has been paid two months in advance he said giving Finn a raised eyebrow.

Punk borrowed me money and said to pay him back when we are good he said.

Baby! You know Im not charity Seth said.

Babe Phil knows that we not charity he was just trying to help it's been so hard for me I could not take extra hours at work and .... Finn hiccupped tears just fell.

Seth hugged him I know baby I will find a job okay I will go back to Sheamus,s bar and ask him to give me my bar tending job again he said Wiping Finn's tears it's going to be fine we will get through this struggles he said and Finn nodded.

Seth kissed his forehead now enjoy breakfast Finn smiled I love you.

I love you too babe Seth said.

Uhm! Jeff you got a ride home hunter asked walking past him.

My brother was supposed to come and pick me up later he said.

Okay! See you at lunch hunter said and left for his office.

It was lunch time already and hunter was sitting opposite Jeff in his best friend's restaurant.

So who's Jeffrey hardy? Hunter asked.

Well I'm a 29 year old male single has a big brother mother died when I was young raised by my dad he said.

Interesting how is it that a guy like you is single ? Hunter asked.

Jeff chuckled it's always the guy after me if you get what I'm saying.

Sorry man hunter said it's their loss your a beautiful and attractive male so just be happy and healthy hunter said.

Thanks hunter I really appreciate that.

Your welcome hunter said eating his lunch.

Hi! Punk said.

Hello! Uhm.... I'll just be with you in a sec Brock said smiling.

He finished with his customers and went back to punk it was Friday so the market was busy as people where going on weekends.

Punk smiled about our date tonight I was thinking we could go to my place I'll cook.

Brock smiled about that the baby sitter cancelled and I'm struggling to find one at the Last minute so I was wondering if you like to Uhm! I don't know came over to my place I promise my little brother won't bother us he said with hope in his eyes, but if you can't I can understand.

Punk smiled ofcourse I would love too and I can't wait to meet your brother he said.

Cool Uhm! Be there by seven Brock said smiling shyly.

I can't wait punk said he smiled at Brock and left.

Baby! Can you come here please Shane said.

AJ came into the kitchen.

Did you go see my father? He asked.

AJ nodded, baby you have to understand I did it because I love you and I just want wats best for you please understand I can see that you miss them so I...... He cried please forgive me.

AJ I'm not mad I'm actually proud of you because my dad called and he said that we need to work on fixing our relationship and he will open up my connection ohh! I love you baby I love you soon much angel Shane said.

I love you too babe more than you know AJ said getting on his toes to kiss Shane.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh! My god Brock i have been thinking said punk Smilling.

They were in Brock's kitchen and Brock was cooking dinner, with punk entertaining him.

Yeah! What you have in mind ? He asked.

I was thinking since you don't work on Sundays maybe we should like take your car and go sell in the surbubs I mean those people have money and it could help you since you want to get a new place I don't know I'm just suggesting punk said shrugging his shoulders and sipping his orange juice.

Brock looked at him and smiled I think that is a great idea and I would love to do it he said.

And I can pay up a mortgage on the new house and save more money for Dolph's education Brock said hugging punk .... Can.... Can I kiss you ? He asked and punk nodded Brock leaned over and took punks face in to his hands and kissed him passionately and punk let him in as soon as Brock asked for entrance they played tonsil hickey for a while until punk moved his hand to rub Brock's member and Brock moaned into the kiss.

They pulled off each other and smiled I'm sorry punk said and Brock smiled it's okay you sleeping over he asked and punk nodded good it's a good thing dolph is at a sleepover punk said and they laughed, let's get back to dinner Broc said.

Babe! Your brother called he said .

When did that happen? Seth asked.

While you were in the shower Finn said, Seth's eyebrow raised.

Why! I don't want to talk to him and you know that he said raising his voice.

Finn's eyes fill up with tears I.....I'm sorry I didn't mean to I thought maybe it was important he said hiccuping.

Its okay Seth said with a sigh and pulling Finn on his lap , he rubbed Finn's thigh and burried his head in Finn's shoulders , I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell at you it's just my brother and I don't talk period he made the clear when he took mom and dad's side so we got nothing to talk about he said.

But Maybe you should hear him out Finn said.

Why? Should I.

Because his sick Finn said stuttling seth.

Okay! Seth said.

Baby you don't understand he has leukaemia and he wants to see you but after his completed chemotherapy so he said to tell you to call him Finn said.

Seth sighed I am .... I don't hate my brother he said.

So please call him Finn said pleading.

**Author's Note:**

> Its not the load that breaks you down, it's the way you carry it.
> 
> Lou Holtz


End file.
